l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruined City
The Ruined City, or the Ruins of Otosan Uchi, became the center of operations of the Shadowlands rulers. Residents After the Fall of Otosan Uchi the Tortoise Clan were given the custody of the former capital. Its only residents were Tsi family smiths, members of the Ninube, Yotsu ronin, Fealty and Freedom, p. 96 and nezumi who had dwelled in the tunnels beneath the Ruined City, and made a warren there. Enemy of my Enemy, Part One, by Rich Wulf Portal to Jigoku In 1165 the Lion Clan fouled a Bloodspeaker attempt to create a new Festering Pit using the portal to Jigoku that Daigotsu had opened in 1159 in the ruined Imperial Palace. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf and (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Iuchiban In 1166 the current ruler of the Shadowlands, Iuchiban, used the Black Scroll the Iron Citadel Four Winds, p. 114 to make a new base of operations in the ruins of the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Iuchiban moved his most loyal followers there. When Daigotsu retook the City of the Lost Iuchiban made it his primary base of power. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Fall of Iuchiban Hida Kisada, the returned Fortune of Persistence, and Matsu Aoiko led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker, who was waiting in his Iron Citadel. Isawa Sezaru joined them and Daigotsu came by sea to the city to fight the Heartless. They were able to retrieve the heart, and when Iuchiban came for it the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Ninube family The Ninube decieved the orders given by the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro, after the Fall of Otosan Uchi. They held a secret refuge to keep their activities. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman In 1168 they were dismished by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, and the Jade Legions. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Spider capital In 1170 the ruins of Otosan Uchi were used by the Spider Clan as their new capital. Many of the buildings had been collapsed due to partial damage or fire, and had left entire floors undisturbed beneath the rubble. Many of them were connected via tunnels to create a stronghold completely hidden from the eyes of men. It where Daigotsu planned and perpetrated his Mass Assasination plan. The Heavens Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman It was abandoned by Daigotsu's followers shortly before the Celestial Tournament. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer Celestial Tournament While the Celestial Tournament was taking place, a group of renegade maho-tsukai and followers of the shokansuru conducted a ritual to summon an army of lesser oni, including some wanyudo. A group of Lion Clan bushi led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi arrived at the scene as the ritual was being performed, and managed to stop the group's plan. External Links * The Ruined City (Samurai) * Ruins of Otosan Uchi (1000 Years of Darknes) Category:Spider Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures